Las cosas pasan por algo
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Roderish Eldestein es un musico sin ilusiones y sin alegrías que ha perdido las ganad de vivir Jade Da Silva es una joven poetisa macaense con entusiasmo y creyente del destino ¿que pasara cuando estas dos almas se junten.? Para el foro la tierra es redonda


Cosas del Destino

 _ **Hey ¿como están? Aquí tengo otra participación en un reto la verdad también la pareja que me toco es extraña Nyo Macaux Austria cabe aclarar así como en el fic anterior que soy fan del MacMona y el AusHun pero también como dije antes no seria reto si fuera de otro modo bueno sin mas espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _El presente Fanfic participa en el reto Crak Space del foro la tierra es redonda_

 _Hetalia no me pertenece pertenece a su respectivo autor_

Roderish Eldestein era un gran músico tenia absolutamente todo en la vida, dinero, fama y fortuna pero... Desgraciadamente le faltaba algo se sentía vacío totalmente pues su prometida Elisabeta Hevendari se había fugado con un alemán al cual odiaba a muerte Gilbert Bieldmitsh le había arrebatado a la mujer que amaba.

Por otro lado Jade Da Silva era una joven macaense bastante entusiasta ella era una artista nata una poetisa reconocida aunque a ella nunca le faltaron pretendientes ella creía en muchas cosas el hilo rojo ,el karma de las vidas pasadas todo lo dejaba en manos del destino pero claro ella estaba acostumbrada a esforzarse para conseguir lo que quería era una mujer de carácter fuerte y decidido habito aprendido por sus padres.

Lo que ninguno de los dos se imagino es que siendo tan distintos el destino decidiera juntarlos de un modo en el que ninguno imagino

Justo después de Roderish tratara de impedir sin éxito la boda de Elisabeta y Gilbert camino sin rumbo y sin fijarse ya que el semáforo estaba en verde por lo cual casi lo atropellan de no ser porque la conductora del auto que no era nadie mas que Jade se detuvo a tiempo

—¡cuidado! — en ese momento la chica bajo del auto bastante alarmada —¿esta usted bien ? Espere señor

El austriaco la miro con algo de tristeza pero no quiso que lo notara una sonrisa forzada se dibujo en sus labios — estoy bien no se preocupe

—pero usted no se ve bien por favor suba lo llevare a un hospital

— tranquilicese de verdad estoy bien — volvió a insistir pero la chica también era insistente y logro convencerlo con la condición de que le aceptaría una invitación a almorzar, la chica acepto nerviosa, después de todo era lo menos que podía hacer después de casi atropellarlo

Después de la revisión medica el austríaco la llevo a un restaurante cercano ahí conversaron de muchas cosas Roderish le había explicado lo que había pasado mientras Jade escuchaba atentamente

—ya veo quizás el destino no lo tenía planeado aunque quizás las cosas pasan por algo — explico Jade , por varios minutos estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas hasta que llego la hora de la despedida

—Jade espera,¿cuando volveré a verte?

— espera Roderish si el destino no lo decide no lo se haremos algo — la chica tomo un billete y una pluma donde anoto sus datos de contacto y con el cual compro una flor y se la dio al austriaco

— ¿que haces?

— si ese billete regresa a tus manos Roderish buscam e no cambiare nada

Los días pasaron y también los meces durante los cuales Roderish tuvo tiempo para recuperarse pero no se podía quitar a la asiática de su cabeza pero el mentado billete nunca volvió a sus manos y no tenia modo de encontrarla

—vee ¿ que vamos a hacer? si no la encuentra se nos muere — decía Feliciano preocupado

— tengo una idea — dijo Lily buscando una solución — creo que además del billete tenemos otra pista

Esa otra pista era una fotografía un tanto borrosa que Roderish alcanzó a tomarle Lily buscaría una forma de editarla y dar con la chica lo que nadie sabia era que el destino los juntaría de un modo u otro

—bien ya esta ahora a buscarla — y así pusieron algunas fotografías en toda la calle

—veee así la encontraremos

 _Mientras eso pasaba no muy lejos de ahi_

—vaya es... Demasiado insistente — dijo la joven un tanto nerviosa— pero... No debo apresurar al destino no otra vez ... No quiero cometer otro error — se repitió a si misma Jade había según ella desafiado al destino antes en el asunto del amor y terminó con un gran dolor por eso era que era cuidadosa en ese aspecto

 _Varios días después_

—vaya parece que desapareció del mapa — decía Lily

—vee ¿que vamos a hacer?

— no lo se pero algo tenemos que hacer no nos podemos dar por vencidos

— escuchen les agradezco lo que hacen pero no creo que ... — Roderish se queda sin habla ya que el dependiente le dio el billete que Jade había cambiado

—oiga hay mucha gente esperando ¿hay algún problema?

— no, no muchas gracias

— la encontramos

En ese momento el músico no perdió el tiempo marco el número dejando a la poetisa sin habla con su corazón latiendo acelerado pues el destino los había juntado y esta vez no se separarían

 _ **Bueno termine espero que haya sido antes de la fecha y que les haya gustado gracias por leer y suerte a todos**_


End file.
